I Think He Knows Interlude
by Takkaori
Summary: Chapitre 218/Fin DGM Hallow. Lors de la confrontation avec le Comte, Allen perd le contrôle de lui-même. Kanda et Johnny le récupèrent, le découvrant brisé. Pour cause. Allen connait enfin la vérité. Celle susceptible de faire basculer la guerre. Mais, plus surprenant, il semble avoir abandonné le combat. Kanda essaiera de découvrir pourquoi. Ch3 sur 14 ! [Yullen progressif]
1. Prologue

**Coucou !**

**Alors oui, je lance un nouveau projet alors que je n'ai pas fini les anciens, mais cette idée attend dans mes dossiers depuis plusieurs années, et je me dis que la poster me motivera à l'écrire, et au moins le projet sera lancé !  
**

**Il s'agit d'une fic que j'avais imaginé pendant la pause du manga, à la fin du chapitre 218 (soit à peine plus loin que l'anime de DGM Hollow), et qui reprend le canon à sa manière. Disons que c'est une fic théorie, en quelque sorte ? Il n'y aura en principe pas de spoil sur la suite, vu que c'est un scénario qui est basé sur ce que je pensais possible à l'époque, mais si vous n'avez pas lu jusque-là, évitez ! **

**Bien sûr, c'est un Yullen, et dixit le rating, il y aura du lemon ! Le format de l'histoire est court (14 chapitres, et je pense qu'en eux-même ils ne devraient pas dépasser les 7k -à priori, j'ai un amour prononcé pour les longs chaps), mais ça risque d'être assez intense et progressif quand même, Allen et Kanda ne vont pas se sauter dessus tout de suite, n'ayez crainte ! (Et pour ceux qui veulent le lemon, un peu de patience les enfants :p) C'est surtout centré sur l'intrigue et l'action, j'espère réellement que ça va vous plaire !  
**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Prologue — Le Premier Acte**_

En entrant à la congrégation de l'Ombre, Allen n'imaginait pas, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, les problèmes qu'il rencontrerait. Il ignorait héberger un Noah dans son corps et être malgré lui l'instrument de sa vengeance. Il ignorait que son propre camp le suspecterait de trahison, qu'il finirait enfermé et qu'il devrait partir comme un voleur pour sauver sa peau face à Apocryphos. Surtout, jamais il n'aurait cru si on le lui avait dit que Kanda et Johnny le retrouveraient après s'être mis en quatre pour le chercher. Soit, si venant de Johnny, ce ne fut quasiment pas étonnant, pour le Bakanda, le fait était là. Avoir les Noah au cul, ça, il avait vite percuté l'idée, depuis longtemps. Que les choses prennent un tel revers, il avait dû s'y habituer. Pour survivre, pour ses compagnons, et pour son objectif. Obligé. Et il avait brillamment réussi.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Oreilles sifflantes, ses pupilles dansaient dans sa rétine, sa souffrance prête à déborder de sa paupière inférieure. Front douloureux comme si quelque chose dévorait l'intérieur de son crâne, il se massait les tempes en un geste vain. Le choc des souvenirs qu'il avait récupéré le pétrifiait.

La première goutte salée coula.

_**Non…**_

_**C'est…**_

_**C'est impossible ! **_

Rejointe par une deuxième.

_**Mana…**_

_**Non…**_

_**Pourquoi ?**_

Une troisième.

_**Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?**_

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais ce moment, Neah… »

Le flot de souvenir qui l'envahissait draina d'un seul coup toute sa force. Abattu, Allen croulait sur ses genoux, les larmes dévalant ses yeux cachées par ses cheveux de neige. Il sentit la main du Comte s'y perdre. Lentement, soulevant les mèches, ses doigts s'y entremêlant y inventaient des boucles. Il pleurait aussi.

« Tu vois maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?! C'est Mana la cause de tout ça, Mana, et seulement…

—NON, C'EST FAUX ! »

Allen se redressa d'un bond en ravalant ses sanglots. Ses frêles épaules tressautaient; il flageolait sur ses jambes comme si tenir debout, ce qui était la chose la plus évidente en temps normal, relevait d'un effort incommensurable. La fatigue le bouffait, le lessivait. La lutte interne avec Neah contre son éveil s'était interrompue. Il ne ressentait plus rien, à part une haine et une colère noire qui l'acculaient et prenaient racine. Tout n'était que mensonge. Comme jamais, des pulsions sanguinaires l'habitèrent. Il voulut tuer. Il voulut détruire.

« VOUS MENTEZ, VOUS MENTEZ ! »

Les images qui traversaient sa tête tentaient elles aussi de le duper. Sa colère gonflait en même temps que son estomac se contractait. Un violant haut-le-cœur manqua de le projeter en avant. Il mit une main devant sa bouche qu'il éloigna pleine de sang.

« Je…, murmura-t-il en titubant, je…JE VAIS VOUS TUER ! »

Et sans réfléchir aux conséquences de cet acte, il activa son innocence en s'élançant sur le Comte.

Erreur fatale.

Deux secondes à peine et son cœur gelait, froid, glacé. Il entendit presque les paroles que Tyki avaient proférées l'autre fois comme si elles étaient murmurées à son oreille. Des mots qui soudain avaient un goût avide et cinglant d'ironie.

_**Bientôt, tu t'arracheras toi-même le bras tant tu souffriras. **_

La matière noire et l'innocence étaient incompatibles, il payait maintenant le fait de posséder les deux. Le froid l'englobait comme un champ magnétique qui l'avalait. Il ne répondait plus de ses sens. Allen crut s'entendre gémir. Pourtant, enveloppé dans son cocon, il ne ressentait ni douleur, ni quelconque autre sentiment. Sa tête tourna. Un instant, il eut l'impression de nager dans l'eau. Un sifflement. Il ne vit pas les autres images qui apparurent, il les sentit simplement ramper dans son esprit comme d'énormes serpents.

Allen réalisa qu'une voix grave retentissait au loin. On l'appelait. Il savait. Même en se concentrant, il demeurait sourd à ces appels.

_Étrange. Qu'il était étrange de se penser conscient des choses sans les ressentir._

_**Je meurs ? **_

Une partie de son corps qu'il ne sut nommer le lança atrocement. La douleur le fit clairement hurler cette fois.

**Un. Deux. Trois.**

_**Quelle est cette voix ? **_

« Moyashi ! »

_**Bakanda ? **_

Il n'entendit plus rien. Peut-être délirait-il, il se perdait lui-même dans les rouages de cet état indescriptible. Un spasme violant le traversa. Brisé par la douleur, il rouvrit les yeux sur du rouge omniprésent.

**Un. Deux. Trois. **

**Viens-à moi... **

Allen sombra, s'abandonnant aux sombres abîmes qui l'accueillaient, bercé par l'inconscience.

* * *

Kanda était furieux. Ils avaient beau l'avoir menotté, l'avoir quasi séquestré dans une chambre, Moyashi leur avait échappé. Il refusait leur aide, et Kanda était progressivement agacé qu'il pense s'en sortir tout seul comme le petit con qu'il était tout à fait. Ce connard se foutait complètement de leur gueule, et Johnny était parti à sa suite, tournant à l'intersection de deux ruelles, de sorte que le Japonais doutait fortement que le scientifique arrive à rattraper Allen, qui courrait bien trop vite pour lui. Il faudrait qu'il s'en charge après.

Il avait dû exterminer les Akumas qui l'avaient encerclé, et il avait bien failli y laisser sa peau. S'effondrant au sol après le combat, lâchant Mugen dans la foulée, il avait fermé les yeux sans pouvoir lutter.

Allongé sur le parterre sale et trempé d'eau de pluie, la gueule sur les dalles de pierres dégueulasses, il avait battu des paupières, reprenant petit à petit conscience.

Un homme était devant lui. Il avait cru devenir taré en voyant Tiedoll qui lui faisait face comme un connard de mirage.

« Yû, » avait-il dit, « tu as atteint la puissance d'un Maréchal, mais l'Innocence ne va pas accepter que tu échappes à ton devoir d'Exorciste trop longtemps, à force de chercher Allen Walker. »

Sans pouvoir se relever, écoutant, le brun avait serré les dents. Il le savait, putain. Il ne savait que _ça_. Il emmerdait l'Ordre, il emmerdait les Innocences, mais si ça pouvait l'aider à venir en aide à Moyashi… à Allen… Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cette merde. Pas alors que c'était de sa faute s'il s'y trouvait.

Pas alors qu'il l'avait aidé pour Alma.

Ignorant sa culpabilité, il s'était redressé piteusement, ses cheveux lui tombant sur le torse. Il s'aida de Mugen pour se redresser et toisa son mentor avec agacement.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

—Il y a un moyen d'arranger ça. Deviens Maréchal. Tu en as le niveau, et tu auras le droit à plus de liberté. »

Kanda avait senti ses épaules tressauter imperceptiblement. La proposition était alléchante. Inattendue. Il se demandait même ce que ce vieux con foutait là, mais c'était très alléchant.

« Alors, Yû, tu acceptes ? »

Kanda avait eu un léger rictus. Il avait approuvé d'un regard soutenu, le Maréchal Tiedoll souriant.

« Bien. Je reviendrai vous voir dans quelque jour, j'ai une idée pour vous aider et éloigner Walker de l'Ordre. En attendant, essaie de le récupérer. »

Récupérer le Moyashi n'allait pas être un problème, dusse-t-il lui fracasser la tronche contre tous les pavés de la ville jusqu'à la campagne Anglaise pour qu'il le suive docilement. Kanda savait que la manière forte n'était pas toujours la bonne manière. Toutefois, elle s'avérait parfois diablement… efficace. Et surtout sans prise de tête.

Suite au hochement de menton de la part du kendoka, les deux hommes se séparèrent.

Kanda eut un soupir, retenant sa tête de sa main libre. Il avait une salope de migraine.

Comment allait-il retrouver les deux autres imbéciles, avec le dédale de cette ville à la noix ?

Soudain, une explosion assourdissante retentit.

_Tiens…_

Les sens aux aguets, le Japonais réagit au quart de tour, pressentant que toute cette histoire sentait bien la merde.

___À suivre...___

* * *

**Voici pour le premier chapitre ! **

**C'est un prologue donc on reste assez vague, mais j'ose espérer qu'il vous a intéressé, les premiers éléments de la problématique se dessinent ;) !**

**Quant au rythme de publication, là aussi on est vague. J'écris beaucoup de trucs en même temps et je lance surtout ce texte pour qu'il soit parti, mais en principe, j'essaierai de poster le chapitre suivant dans 2-3 semaines :3 ! La semaine prochaine, aux intéressés, je lance un autre petit projet du même format, un Yulma cette fois :3.**

**Reviews ? N'hésitez surtout pas, ça fait toujours hyper plaisir !**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	2. Chapitre 1 - Le Deuxième Acte

**Coucou !**

**Voici la suite ! Ça aura été long, j'ai été très occupée, mais j'avais prévenu que le rythme serait lent, merci pour votre patience ! Je sais que c'est inconfortable, mais pour le moment je ne peux pas faire mieux.**

**Après le prologue qui place les prémices du mystère, le voici qui risque de s'épaissir au travers de ce chapitre qui va terminer de poser le contexte ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 - Le Deuxième Acte. **_

La pièce obscure éclairée à la faible sphère lumineuse d'une bougie. Des hommes et des femmes autour d'un lit. L'ombre mange leurs visages. Ils pleurent. Si ça ne se voit pas, c'est perceptible. L'ambiance est maussade, une sensation molle d'engourdissement rend la scène irréaliste. Elle n'en est pas moins triste. A n'en pas douter, un drame s'est produit. Pourtant, un autre rit. Ses yeux luisent pareil à la flamme vacillante embrasant la chambre. Ils embrassent la pièce du regard, détaillent les personnes éplorées. Ils brillent d'une joie malsaine.

Soudain, la porte située à un mètre de la tête de lit s'ouvre. Un enfant pénètre de son petit pas dans la pièce. Les gens ne le remarquent pas quand il passe derrière eux. Il baisse la tête, on aperçoit ses yeux éteints. Il s'approche de l'homme moqueur en trainant des pieds. Ses épaules tremblent, ses rétines injectées d'eaux salées. Il continue d'avancer, de gravir les derniers centimètres qui les séparent. Il sanglote.

Le petit garçon est brun. Ses cheveux grignotent son front et ses yeux. Étrangement, la lumière l'éclaire, lui. Il lève le bras, ses petits doigts saisissent la manche de l'homme et la tire. Ses sanglots se mêlent à des reniflements. En dépit de ça, il reste plus décent que la pagaille humaine à sa gauche.

« Tu t'amuseras aussi à l'enterrement ? » demande-t-il.

Il est à moitié-scandalisé, à moitié-curieux et…En colère. L'homme l'observe comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu arrivé. Ses lèvres se fendent d'un rictus.

« Restons discret, veux-tu ? »

Et il traîne l'enfant hors de la chambre. Le couloir les avale. Ils sont partis. Le paysage se transforme. Une cascade granuleuse balaie l'endroit, un autre apparait progressivement.

J'ai peur. Je suis englouti sous la ruine d'un lieu. Lequel ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé là. Je ressens la pression de ma douleur, si forte que je n'en souffre plus. Quelque chose se casse en moi. Quelque chose lamine mes vertèbres. Je ne peux pas bouger. Je ne me souviens de rien. Juste d'avoir eu froid. Très froid. Je voudrais hurler, je me sens oppressé. Mon souffle se coupe. Mes cordes vocales ne m'obéissent pas. L'air passe dans mon nez, entre mes dents, mais n'entre pas dans ma gorge. Je n'aime pas ça. En plus de ça, je ne vois rien.

« Allen ! »

Mon nom. Qui m'appelle ? Je ne peux pas voir. Mon attention envers cette voix s'envole. Je m'étouffe. Je me mets à cracher, à chercher désespérément l'air. Mon corps se dresse alors de lui-même en avant, visiblement, c'est mes jambes qui sont bloquées. Je vomis une substance gluante que je ressens rampé contre mes parois mais que je ne sens pas retomber sur moi. J'en déduis que j'ai salis le morceau de…Mur ? Toit ? qui m'emprisonne. J'ai la gorge irrité, je dois tousser plusieurs fois, mais au moins, je peux respirer. Je me rappelle avoir perdu la vue avant de me réveiller. Une sueur froide zigzague dans mon dos.

Suis-je devenu aveugle ? Il ne me manquerait plus que ça. La voix réapparait.

Dieu merci, mes yeux s'ouvrent. Ils me font mal. Mais au lieu d'un amas de pierres dévastées, je vois l'arbre sur lequel grimpait Neah dans mes souvenirs. Il est jonché de cadavre. Et je le vois, lui, qui danse au-dessus. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, lorsqu'elles les atteignent, j'ai l'impression d'être brûlé à l'acide. C'est lui qui m'appelle. Mana. Je me sens toujours écrasé par les décombres. Je ne peux pas bouger, et j'ignore si je dois le rejoindre.

Et je le remarque. Adam. Il est agenouillé devant la pile de membres, le tas d'os et de corps. Il pleure. Ses poings se serrent. Il tient une dague dans sa main droite. Il se retourne alors, ses yeux m'implorent. L'autre m'appelle également. Je crois que je me déplace. Avant, mon choix aurait été la voix familière, mais maintenant…J'hésite. Je ne sais plus pourquoi. La tristesse du Comte me semble authentique, et Mana me fait peur. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'enfoncer dans mes réflexions que leurs corps s'enflamment, ils deviennent une fumée noirâtre et blanchâtre qui s'entremêle comme du réglisse. Le lieu fait de même. Ça tourne. Mes pupilles ne suivent plus, ça fait mal, je sens que je vais m'évanouir.

Mais non.

J'ai à nouveau très peur. Et j'aperçois l'enfant. Il s'approche de la pile de cadavre, il se laisse tomber par terre. Je vois ses cheveux blanchir, un pentacle défiguré son visage, et la douleur sur ses traits. Je me rends compte que c'est moi. La pile de corps tremble, elle va s'effondrer. J'ouvre les yeux à sa place, et Mana me tire pour m'éviter d'être écrasé. Je souris, je suis heureux. Mais quelque chose m'inquiète dans son regard. Un gémissement attire mon attention sur la droite. Adam gémit, il est écroulé, plein de sang. Il me dit de me sauver. Je le regarde avec circonspection et je sens le couteau s'enfoncer dans mon dos.

Je hurle.

_**NON !**_

Allen ouvrit les yeux en se redressant brusquement. Comme dans son rêve, il aurait hurlé si sa voix ne s'était pas coincée dans sa gorge. Endormi à son chevet, à moitié vautré sur la couverture, Johnny chuta sans se réveiller. Le blandin resta interloqué, il eut du mal se situer dans l'espace, ses souvenirs étaient confus. Il détailla la pièce et reconnut la disposition d'une chambre. Une auberge sans doute. Il y avait le lit dans lequel il était couché, un deuxième qui était inoccupé, une table et des chaises, une porte ouvert qui menait à une salle de bain, il n'apercevait que le miroir. Les murs étaient nus, la pièce dépourvu de décoration quelconque. Oui, une auberge. Son regard ne tarda pas à se poser sur Kanda, vaincu par le sommeil dans le fauteuil à gauche de son lit, tenant fermement la garde de Mugen par la main gauche. Il regarda ses propres mains. Les menottes le liant au scientifique avaient disparues. De toute manière, il ne se sauverait pas. Un sanglot roula dans sa poitrine.

Alors ça ne l'avait pas tué. Il ne savait dire s'il était heureux d'être vivant. Il ne savait plus penser de manière cohérente. Les souvenirs qui lui étaient apparus et les affirmations du Comte…Non. Ce ne pouvait qu'être un mensonge. Il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle infernal, une pièce qui faisait toute la différence. Mana n'était pas comme ça. C'était…Non ! Ses lèvres tremblèrent et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Une chape de plomb s'abattit soudain sur lui. Il n'eut qu'une envie, dormir. Dormir pour oublier, dormir en espérant que ses rêves ne lui rappelleraient plus la réalité.

« Allen ! Tu es conscient ! »

C'est la lumière du jour qui l'accueillit à son réveil. Il fut un peu embrouillé avant de se rappeler de son rêve. Il s'était réveillé dans la nuit. Il était dans une chambre avec Kanda et Johnny, qu'il identifia comme le propriétaire de la voix. Oui, il l'était. Pas pour très longtemps en revanche. Il ne put rien faire quand son crâne fut martelé, lorsque ses yeux se renversèrent et qu'il fut ramené dans les bras de Morphée, ou bien, il l'espéra un instant tout en le craignant, propulsé dans les bras de la mort.

* * *

Trois jours passèrent.

S'il y avait une chose, une seule et unique chose à laquelle aspirait Kanda Yû, c'était tirer un coup de canon dans la chambre ou suspendre le moyashi par les pieds en secouant la corde qui le maintiendrait. Ça en faisait deux, peut-être serait-ce suffisant. Allen ne prononçait pas le moindre mot. Il restait couché sur sa paillasse, les yeux vides, en refusant de se lever. Faible, il avait passé la moitié des trois derniers jours à dormir. Dans un piètre état également, Johnny était resté hors service deux jours. Il s'était réveillé juste avant qu'Allen ne reprenne conscience la première fois.

C'était Kanda qui les avait trouvé tous les deux sur ce qui avait dû être jadis une place. Il en était resté sur le cul. Un renfoncement remplis de cendre, sorte de petit cratère avait remplacé les pavés et deux maisons avaient été rasées dans la foulée. Il en avait chié avant de les récupérer sous les décombres. Surtout pour Johnny. Après cela, il les avait portés dans toute la ville, en plus de la valise qu'ils trainaient dans laquelle il avait fourgué Tim et le Golem de Johnny. Il n'avait pas eu l'air fin, d'ailleurs, avec deux gringalets à moitié morts et un bagage dans les bras. Les aubergistes n'étaient pas –et toujours pas- rassurés en les voyants. Ils avaient eu de la chance qu'ils lui accordent une chambre. Il avait lui-même veillé sur Allen et Johnny. Une chose découverte sur le blandin le préoccupait d'ailleurs. Une fine plaie qui, coupant par son nombril, courrait de son flanc droit jusqu'à son cœur. Elle zébrait sa peau et suintait de sang.

Silencieusement perdu dans ses réflexions, le japonais laissait dorénavant au soin du scientifique l'examen de la blessure. Non pas qu'il n'ait reluqué intensément le Moyashi sans chemise à l'Ordre, mais l'ayant déjà aperçut torse nu, il savait que cette marque résultait d'un combat récent. Cependant, le processus de cicatrisation lui avait apparu assez avancé. Comme si cet afflux de sang était causé par un déchirement subséquent au premier. Autre bizarrerie : A entendre Johnny, il n'était pas nécessaire de le recoudre, les tissus de peau se reconstituaient déjà eux-mêmes. Les crises du Moyashi durant lesquels il tentait de repousser le quatorzième s'étaient estompées alors que plongé dans l'inconscience, sa vulnérabilité ne pouvait que s'accroitre. Pas de nouvelles non plus du Comte et des Noah, ni d'Apocryphos. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Johnny semblait en avoir terminé. Il attrapa la chaise qu'il posa au niveau de la tête de lit et s'assit. Kanda devina que le blond allait encore essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez. Le Moyashi ne dirait rien. Il en était ainsi depuis trois jours, ce qui titillait doucement ses nerfs.

« Allen, je te le demande encore, tu veux bien me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Quand le Comte m'a assommé, il s'est passé quelque chose, non ? Dis-le-moi. »

Il saisit sa main. Les yeux du blandin se posèrent sur lui et sa main dans la sienne. Kanda crut voir un éclair de culpabilité dans son œil alors qu'il s'entêtait dans son mutisme.

« C'est important, » insista Johnny.

A côté de ça, le scientifique songeait qu'Allen ne s'était pas contenté de fixer devant lui sans le voir, c'était déjà un progrès. Il prêtait un peu attention à ses paroles.

« Dis-nous. Tu n'as pas à vivre ça seul, nous sommes tes am…

—Laissez-moi. Tous les deux. Partez. »

Il avait parlé. Murmuré dans un souffle serait le terme exacte, mais il l'avait fait. Après trois jours durant lesquels ils avaient peiné à lui arracher le moindre mot, il le faisait pour dire ça. Johnny chercha le regard du kendoka. Le japonais fit mine de regarder dehors et de ne pas s'intéresser à la conversation. Faux, il écoutait bel et bien. Il attendait simplement le bon moment pour intervenir.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux, reprit le blond, dans ton état ?

—Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ? » cria le blandin en faisant sursauter son homologue.

Le signal. Suivant son impulsion du moment, Kanda se leva et saisit Allen par les cheveux en le tirant jusqu'à la salle de bain. La porte claqua et il enclencha le verrou deux secondes après s'être s'engouffré dans la pièce, les coups martelés par Johnny rompant le silence. Ce silence ne possédait pas une dimension glaciale, embarrassée, pesante, ou lourde. Il avait juste sa raison d'être : Une attente éphémère avant que Kanda ne le brise, ce qu'il fit.

« Tu vas parler. Tu vas me dire pourquoi j'ai trouvé Johnny évanouit, baignant dans son sang au milieu d'une rue et pourquoi je t'ai trouvé coincé sous le mur d'une baraque. Je sais qu'il y avait le Comte, mais il s'est passé autre chose. Y'avait un cratère sur la place, putain de merde Moyashi ! Ouvre la ta gueule ! Ta voix m'insupporte, mais parle bordel ! »

Le silence de son interlocuteur perdura un moment. Le japonais crut avoir gaspillé sa salive pour rien. Le Moyashi ne se décidait pas à l'ouvrir. Tête baissée, il remuait fébrilement les lèvres sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, comme avant. Cela eut le don de mettre Kanda dans une rage folle.

« Pourquoi t'es revenu ? »

La voix d'Allen devint grave, monocorde. Kanda fut surpris. Surpris qu'il obéisse, mais pas que. Quand ils s'étaient revus après l'affrontement contre Alma, quand il lui avait appris sa mort et le reste, le blandin avait été touché, et si l'échange fut bref, le kendoka savait qu'il désapprouvait. Pourquoi lui ressortir ça maintenant ? Sa surprise laissa place à de l'agacement.

« Ne détourne pas le sujet, connard ! Tu sais pourquoi je suis revenu, m'fais pas chier avec ça ! »

Allen arrêta de détailler ses chaussures pour planter un regard courroucé dans le sien.

« T'aurais pu te sauver, partir. Tu étais libre. Tu l'as pas fait. Pourquoi ? Tu aurais dû. Cette guerre ne t'appartient pas, t'as rien avoir là-dedans, elle n'appartient à personne d'autre qu'à… »

Le vif déplacement d'air provoqué par le coup de poing de Kanda retentit. Allen dut s'accouder au le lavabo pour ne pas tomber. Sa lèvre était fendue, il saignait. Hors de lui, Kanda n'avait pas pu se retenir. Lenalee lui avait tenu ce discours. Mais pas de la même façon qu'Allen. Cette colère, cette suffisance. Tout était simple, il aurait pu être libéré d'un claquement de doigt… Où est-ce qu'il avait vu ça ? Elle ne lui appartenait pas, la guerre ? Alors qu'il avait son sceau gravé sur la poitrine ? Elle appartenait à qui, cette putain de guerre ? Il ne pouvait pas rester insensible en entendant le mioche dire ça. Il ne pouvait pas. Dans ses veines, son sang fusait à la vitesse de l'éclair. Kanda voulut le tuer. Jamais telle pulsion n'atteignait cette violence en lui. Jamais.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

« T'as raison, éructa-t-il. La guerre ne m'appartient pas. J'appartiens à la guerre. Je fais mon boulot de pion, tu me vireras pas de l'échiquier. Ose dire que je n'ai rien avoir là-dedans, et je te ravale la façade. »

Le maudit se releva, les jambes tremblantes. Ses pupilles ne furent plus que deux fentes noires brillantes des débris d'une détermination écrasée.

« Oser, tu dis ? Il n'y a plus rien que je n'oserai dire ou faire. Et je t'emmerde. Tu l'entends, ça ? Je t'emmerde. Tu veux me tuer ? Vas-y. Tue-moi, embroche-moi. Je te demande que ça. T'es là pour ça, tu seras pas tranquille tant que tu l'auras pas fait. Et tu vas faire quoi après ? Oh, oui, te tuer. J'aime ton programme, Bakanda ! Essayons de pas tâcher le tapis de la salle de bain, Johnny et la femme de chambre risquent de ne pas aimer ça. »

Il fut un temps où, après ce genre de discours, Kanda se serait jeté sur Allen. Seulement, il avait changé. Il comprenait que le Moyashi, si poli et correct habituellement -sauf avec lui mais sans pour autant excéder un tel panache - n'était pas dans son état normal. Une chose s'était produite. Quoi ? Il le découvrirait, mais sûrement pas tout de suite. Le blandin paraissait à deux doigts de craquer. Avec l'éveil du quatorzième, ce serait tenter le diable. Il avait le sentiment qu'il ne devait pas le tuer tout de suite. Quant au réglage de compte en représailles de sa colère, son adversaire n'était pas en état de combattre. Kanda était trop fier pour un combat déloyal.

Il fit volte-face en tirant brusquement la poignée de porte derrière lui, recevant un énième coup de poing de Johnny, qui bredouilla une excuse, sur le torse.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » s'enquit-t-il ensuite.

Allen ouvrit la porte, Johnny grimaça devant son visage tuméfié et fusilla le kendoka du regard. Le blandin dépassa le maigre mobilier de la chambre et partit choir sur le lit.

« Tu l'as frappé ? le sermonna le scientifique ; sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, il chuchota. Je veux savoir autant que toi ce qui s'est passé avec le Comte. Allen est traumatisé. Il ne dira rien par la violence, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on l'aidera et…

—Tch…Je sais. »

Johnny écarquilla les yeux. Il attendait une réplique fumante, pas un posé et résigné –tinté d'agacement- « je sais » de son camarade.

« Je vais chercher de la bouffe, annonça simultanément Kanda en grommelant. J'ai entendu son bide chanter toute la nuit, j'aurai juré qu'ils étaient plusieurs. »

Le scientifique ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'en dit rien, cependant, il prit cette initiative pour de la sollicitude et Kanda revint dans ses bonnes grâces. Peut-être que ce geste en était un en réalité, peut-être pas…

« S'il becte pas, ajouta le kendoka aux yeux flamboyants en quittant la pièce, je le bâfre par la force. »

Le sourire de Johnny s'autodétruit. Comme quoi, il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas…ou plutôt, on ne touchait pas au sommeil de Kanda. Il s'avança vers Allen, recroquevillé en position fœtale sur son lit. Il ne disait mot et restait calme, mais Johnny avait remarqué son regard fuyant. Allen n'était pas du genre à afficher sa souffrance en publique, il gardait tout à l'intérieur de lui. Ça l'avait toujours touché, c'était une des raisons de sa forte amitié pour lui. Plus que tout, il voulait l'aider et était déterminé à gagner sa confiance.

Kanda descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Avant de chercher de la nourriture, il avait surtout besoin de faire le point. Il n'allait donc pas commander à l'auberge. Leur bouffe était absolument immonde, Kanda préférait partir à la recherche d'une épicerie. Sortir était idiot ou suicidaire, au choix, avec les Noah et le cardinal qu'il ne devait surtout pas croiser. D'un côté, ils ne pouvaient pas se laisser mourir de faim tous les trois, les vivres étant d'une importance primordiale, et il lui fallait vraiment de l'air. Il lui faudrait redoubler de vigilance à compter de l'instant où il pénétrerait dans la rue.

Son instinct n'eut jamais autant raison qu'aujourd'hui.

A peine mit-t-il le pied dehors qu'une lame fusa devant son œil. Rapide, Kanda la bloqua de sa main gauche en dégainant Mugen de l'autre. L'arme de son adversaire entailla sa chair, mais le kendoka n'y porta pas la moindre attention. Il se retourna, prêt à combattre, avant de reconnaitre Link. Il lâcha son arme et pointa son épée sur lui par mesure de sécurité. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, et marchèrent jusqu'au trottoir ombragé par le balcon au-dessus, à deux mètres de là. La contrariété se reflétait dans les yeux de l'ex-secrétaire de Luberrier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Walker ? aboya-t-il.

—J'en sais rien, répliqua Kanda sur le même ton. Moyashi refuse de se mettre à table. »

Vrai au sens figuré comme au propre. Link serra les dents. Il ne le croyait pas. Si ça lui faisait une belle jambe, Kanda se tint prêt à sortir Mugen pour le cas où les choses se compliqueraient. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin d'emmerde venant du chien de Luberrier. Au vu de la situation, Link ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose et Kanda acceptait qu'il rôde car il savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour Allen. Toutefois, si ça dégénérait, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à prendre les mesures nécessaires.

« J'exige d'être tenu au courant, il était sous ma responsabilité ! »

Le regard que Kanda lui décocha dût être suffisamment éloquent puisque sa voix se radoucit.

« J'ai vu le cardinal. Il en a après Walker, et je sais qu'il n'est pas seul. »

Le brun plissa les yeux. Link était vraiment partout. Que savait-il d'autre ? Il s'interrogea un instant. Avait-il fait une erreur en accordant à Howard la permission de les filer ? Il rangea ses impressions et le scruta avec dédain.

« Il n'y a rien à savoir, t'es bouché ? »

Sans discourir et attendre la réponse de son interlocuteur, Kanda partit, son manteau d'exorciste virevoltant dans l'air guilleret de la matinée. Alors qu'il quittait la rue sombre pour la lumière claire, une voix l'interpella.

« Kanda, viens vite ! C'est Allen, il… »

_Fait' chier._

Traits alertes, la tête de Johnny disparut sous la fenêtre à guillotine sans qu'il ne termine. Kanda prit le temps de vérifier quelque chose. Link se tenait toujours dans l'ombre, aux aguets. Il s'occuperait de lui à un autre moment. Le japonais rentra à l'auberge à toute hâte. Les clients le regardèrent monter furieusement les escaliers qu'il avait descendu tout aussi promptement il y a dix minutes. Il ne mit pas moins d'ardeur à regagner la chambre. Le Noah revenait-t-il à la charge ? Serait-ce le moment ?

Il franchit le seuil en inspectant la pièce du regard. Un pied dépassait de la salle de bain. Épée en main, il trouva le scientifique accoudé à la baignoire, le Moyashi inconscient dans les bras.

« Le miroir a explosé, Allen a reçu un éclat dans l'œil et s'est évanoui ! »

Le miroir ?

Kanda se figea. Comment était-ce possible ? L'effet était le même que si une pierre lui avait été lancé. Il s'approcha à pas de loup. Dans le trou noir, il crut voir bouger quelque chose. Il pencha la tête.

_Putain de merde, impossible !_

À l'intérieur, un tourbillon de plumes volait vers eux. Des plumes qu'il reconnaissait. Leur répit sonnait sa fin.

« Faut qu'on se tire ! hurla-t-il à Johnny.

—Que… ?

—Maintenant ! »

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Au prochain chapitre, de l'action ! J'espère que cette nouvelle mise en bouche vous plaît x3 !**

**Reviews ? N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser votre patte, tant que vous êtes respectueux, ça fait toujours hyper plaisir !**

**A la prochaine et merci d'avoir lu !**


	3. Chapitre 2 - Le Troisième Acte

**Coucou !**

**Avec –beaucoup– de retard, voici le chapitre 3 de cette petite fiction ! J'ai plus de temps donc je me permets de reprendre cette histoire ainsi que les autres en cours aussi, et je vais essayer de revenir à un rythme régulier. Je ne donne pas de dates fixes et ne fais pas de promesse, mais à priori, au moins un chap dans le mois, ça devrait être faisable ^w^!**

**Pour ceux qui auraient un trou de mémoire sur l'action des chapitres précédents et parce qu'il s'est passé pas mal de nuits depuis la dernière ****publication xD, voilà un petit _récapitulatif_ : **

**_Kanda et Johnny ont trouvé Allen blessé et désespéré. Aux prises de cauchemars dans lesquels il voit Mana, sur qui il a appris une révélation perturbante, ce dernier ne veut pas parler. Kanda décide de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de le secouer, ce qui ne marche pas. Allen reproche à Kanda d'être revenu alors qu'il aurait pu être libre, résultat ils se sont disputés violemment, ce qui a coupé court à la conversation. Kanda comprend cependant qu'Allen a besoin d'aide. Il sort prendre l'air, s'engueule avec Link qui les suit et revient à la chambre d'hôtel en urgence suite à un appel au secours de Johnny : Apocryphos les attaque en passant par le miroir, Allen ayant reçu un éclat dans l'oeil et s'étant évanoui ~._**

**La course poursuite continue. Attendez vous à un chapitre de tension, bien qu'il soit assez transitoire.**

**Enjoy ~**

**RAR : **

**Guest : Merci beaucoup de ta review ! J'espère que ça te plaira encore o/**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 — Le Troisième Acte**

Évanoui dans les bras de Johnny, Allen aurait pu sembler paisiblement endormi, si on oubliait le sang qui coulait de son œil maudit, se mêlant à la boursoufflure de la cicatrice qui lézardait sur sa peau. Kanda contemplait la scène, ses deux camarades au milieu de débris de verre et de poussières dans la petite salle, avec une rage meurtrière et un stress palpable. Apocryphos arrivait. _Sale enculé._ Des plumes se libéraient dans la pièce, depuis le trou dans le miroir, et les deux autres ne bougeaient pas. Venant d'Allen, ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer qu'il se réveille avant un moment. Il lui faudrait un médecin. D'urgence, sans quoi le pauvre gars finirait borgne. Ils n'étaient pas dans la merde, avec tout ça… Quant à Johnny, malgré son état de choc, il allait devoir réagir. Kanda ne se voyait pas les porter tous les deux et leurs quelques affaires. Il ne savait pas comment soustraire le scientifique de sa tétanie autrement qu'en hurlant. Il avait la présence d'esprit de flipper que ça ne le bloque davantage, le blond étant du genre anxieux. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas le choix. Dut-il lui en coller une, il fallait qu'ils désertent la piaule en quatrième vitesse.

Vraiment pas le choix. La silhouette de ce salopard de monstre, qui n'avait du prêtre que le costume, commençait à apparaître.

La main crispée sur la garde de Mugen, il entendit le sang battre à ses oreilles. Un rideau rouge dansait devant ses yeux.

Angoisse. Soif de sang. Rage. Peur.

Ses mains tremblèrent.

« Johnny, » le héla-t-il agressivement, « bouge-toi, putain ! On va crever si on ne se barre pas ! »

En même temps que le blond tourna la tête vers lui, les larmes aux yeux, Kanda se précipita dans la chambre, attrapant la valise ouverte sur le lit et la fermant, gueulant le nom de son acolyte.

Au bout de deux essai, Johnny réagit. Il souleva Allen maladroitement, Kanda grinçant des dents – le bougre n'arriverait jamais à le porter et fuir en même temps, c'était indubitable. Ils étaient dans la merde. Fallait qu'il mette la main à la pâte, pas le choix.

« Va-t'en avec Moyashi ! » hurla le Japonais. Il lui ouvrit la porte de la chambre à la volée, et dégaina sa lame d'un même geste, « Je vais retenir ce salopard.

—Je vais m'en occuper. »

Kanda sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos. Il se retourna avec précipitation. Link était face à lui et retenait le chambranle de la porte avec détermination, sans doute pour le cas où le brun essaierait de le dégager. Le kendoka fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas le temps de partir dans une querelle de bas étage. En revanche, il avait entendu des choses… et la réaction de Link ne manquait pas de l'étonner.

« J'sais qu'il t'a presque tué.

—Vous n'arriverez jamais à fuir à temps. Mes sceaux le retiendront. Fais-moi confiance, Kanda Yû. »

Le brun n'aimait pas ça, concrètement. Et il n'avait putain de pas confiance en ce fumier. Sauf que pour la seconde fois, il n'avait pas le temps de jouer la dulcinée récalcitrante. Ils feraient avec.

Il opina du chef.

Avisant Johnny qui galérait à porter le maudit à bout de bras, il trouva judicieux d'échanger les rôles. Il s'empara d'Allen, l'arrachant aux bras de Johnny pour lui envoyer la valise ensuite. Le scientifique la réceptionna en glapissant, tandis que Kanda faisait voler Allen sur son épaule comme un sac à patate, lui criant de se magner.

Ils dépassèrent Link, que Kanda zyeuta du coin de l'œil, et se mirent à courir.

Quelle que soient les intentions du blond vis-à-vis d'Allen Walker, il prenait quand même un putain de gros risque pour eux. Le brun se dit qu'il ne l'oublierait pas. À condition qu'ils s'en sortent. Cavalant dans l'escalier, il loupa une marche et jura en utilisant la garde de son épée comme une canne pour se rattraper, Johnny lui rentrant dedans. Ils filèrent vers la sortie, façon comète, slalomant entre les tables et les clients. Le blond lâcha une trainée de pièces sur le comptoir de l'aubergiste qui les fixait comme s'il avait la berlue. Avec de telles entrées et sorties en fanfare, ce n'était pas très étonnant.

Ils déboulèrent dans la rue, le Japonais jetant un coup d'œil vers l'étage. Une explosion retentit, grossissant dans son regard au moment où les fenêtres éclatèrent.

De la fumée, des cris, des gens qui couraient hors du bâtiment.

_Bordel… C'est pas bon !_

Johnny émit un son, comme s'il allait parler, mais Kanda l'attrapa par le bras, le tirant en avant. C'était évident qu'ils se demandaient la même chose. Est-ce que Howard Link s'en était sorti, ou est-ce qu'Apocryphos avait eu raison de lui, cette fois-ci… Mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'attarder. Les secondes qu'ils perdaient avec le choc étaient peut-être fatales.

« Écoute. Le chien de Luberrier nous a aidé, maintenant, faut tracer.

—Je sais. J'ai vu une petite ruelle, allons par là. Mais K-Kanda, Allen doit vraiment voir un médecin…

—On s'en occupera plus tard ! »

Il avait beuglé sèchement. S'il s'en voulut, le petit blond à lunettes ne demanda pas son reste.

Ils s'infiltrèrent dans la première ruelle, juste en face, et tournèrent à une autre intersection. Kanda avait les sens en alerte. Fallait deux choses prioritaires, d'un, qu'ils se posent, ils pouvaient pas courir comme des bœufs et faire valdinguer Moyashi sur son dos avec sa saloperie de blessure éternellement, deux, qu'ils quittent le périmètre de l'auberge fissa. C'était pas très compatible, et paniqué comme il l'était, il était incapable de doser ce qui serait assez loin pour qu'ils assoient leurs derches. C'était pas son genre de flipper autant, d'habitude. Mais ce truc… il l'avait vu à l'œuvre, c'était pas normal, et son instinct lui hurlait qu'ils _devaient_ se tirer. Éloigner Allen de lui.

Dans sa vision, les murs, le sol, les passants, tout s'emmêlait. Les halètements de Johnny qui s'essoufflait à la course. Il fallait qu'ils s'en sortent. Oh, il manquait d'air, lui aussi. Il le sentait s'annihiler dans ses poumons, dans sa gorge, comme sa salive s'asséchait dans sa bouche. Ça lui laissait un goût déplaisant, creux et sec, d'étouffement. Ils déboulèrent sur une grande place. Un marché était en vigueur. Au milieu de stands divers de légumes et autres joyeusetés, des dames vêtues de robes habillées et d'ombrelles marchaient, des hommes en costumes traversant après le passage de fiacres. Certains s'arrêtaient en face d'un grand bâtiment publique aux piliers romains, ils avaient manifestement trouvé l'Hôtel de ville. Kanda sentit sa chaussure s'enfoncer dans une flaque au milieu des pavés. Il leva une main devant Johnny, pour qu'ils arrêtent de courir.

Des têtes se tournaient déjà dans leur direction. C'était pas bon, ça aussi. Pour fuir, éviter de passer pour les clowns du village s'avérait plus efficace. Puis, Johnny l'avait bien dit, le maudit avait besoin de soin.

« On va y aller mollo, » lui intima le kendoka en reprenant son souffle, « qu'on se fasse pas repérer, et chercher un fiacre qui nous amènera jusqu'à un médecin. »

Le visage de son compagnon de galère s'illumina. Kanda grinça des dents. Ils avaient pas encore soigné le blandin ni sauver leurs culs, alors il ne voulait pas se laisser aller à la joie. Hors de question. Pas tant qu'il serait sûr à 100% qu'ils ne seraient pas tirés d'affaires avec l'autre monstre. Et que le maudit allait bien.

Parlant de Moyashi, Kanda savait qu'il ne pouvait plus marcher, et le porter comme un sac à patate n'était pas très confortable dans son état. Il ne voulait pas le blesser davantage. Ainsi, le Japonais le fit glisser de sorte à le tenir sous les genoux et sous les aisselles, le portant comme une mariée, avec une grande délicatesse. C'était aussi rageant que ridicule à ses yeux. Allen saignait. Son œil gauche continuait de cracher rouge. Dans l'inconscience, il avait l'air protégé de la souffrance. Kanda lui souhaitait ce luxe.

« Bakanda… »

Kanda pencha la tête sur le maudit dans ses bras. Il reprenait conscience ?

« N'ouvre pas les yeux, » lui intima-t-il. « Évite de te fatiguer.

—Je… »

Allen se mordit la lèvre.

« Merci… »

C'était un murmure si fugace que Kanda crut l'avoir rêvé. Johnny posa une main sur le front du blandin.

« Il est chaud. Il a dû avoir un gros coup de stress. Mais son œil m'inquiète, il faut qu'on voie si l'éclat est ressorti ou… Kanda, ça pourrait le rendre aveugle.

—Je sais bien, merci. Mais tu veux vraiment l'allonger sur la place pour jouer au docteur maintenant ? »

Le blond se tut. Il secoua la tête. Kanda s'en voulut de l'avoir rabroué, seulement, pour la énième fois, il fallait faire vite, et il voyait l'urgence de la situation. Ça le faisait rudement paniquer. Il aurait aimé prévenir Tiedoll. Kanda n'avait pas de Golem, et il ne savait pas si Timcanpy avait réussi à fuir avec eux de l'appartement. Il n'avait même pas remarqué. Quand Moyashi se réveillerait, il allait leur en faire un véritable caca nerveux. En même temps qu'il s'affolait dans un tumulte interne à s'en ronger les sangs, il entendit un bruit provenant de la valise de Johnny.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard, le blond l'ouvrant, la petite boule jaune préférée d'Allen Walker s'en échappant. Sa queue menaça de fouetter Kanda en représailles, mais ce dernier l'attrapa au vol, sans lâcher Allen pour autant. Hors de question de se perdre dans des conneries maintenant. Le Golem voulut d'abord se débattre mais en voyant son maître évanoui au creux des bras du Japonais, il se figea et se tourna dans sa direction.

« Va chercher mon maître, » ordonna Kanda, le lâchant et reprenant ainsi une meilleure emprise sur le corps de l'adolescent, « ton propriétaire a besoin de soin. C'est très urgent. Dépêche-toi. »

Timcanpy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il s'envola, sa queue battant les airs alors que ses ailes le portèrent au-dessus des immeubles londoniens. Il aurait une vue imprenable sur la cité, s'offrant la possibilité de repérer le vieux efficacement. Le brun se sentit satisfait. Tout ne se déroulait pas comme sur des roulettes, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Ils allaient tout de même pouvoir trouver une solution s'ils rejoignaient le vieux Maréchal. Ce dernier saurait forcément les aider, il aurait des tuyaux pour qu'ils restent loin d'Apocryphos et de ces foutus Noah. Sans parler des Akumas. Si le maudit faisait une nouvelle crise et que le Quatorzième se manifestait, ils le retrouveraient et mettraient la ville à feu et à sang. Y avait eu assez d'emmerdes comme ça, Kanda espérait vraiment que ça ne se produirait pas.

Une sensation humide sur l'une de ses joues lui apprit que le ciel se couvrait. D'un gris délavé, il paraissait proche de pleuvoir dans peu de temps.

Le jeune homme fit signe à son homologue de le suivre. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent un abri, ils n'allaient pas rester comme ça avec Moyashi blessé et se faire saucer dans les règles de l'art. Ils étaient toujours toisés par quelques passants, si la plupart se préoccupaient des stands bon marché étalés çà et là. Une petite dame pressée traversa la rue en courant, évitant de justesse un fiacre, et attrapa le bras d'un homme. Sans doute son mari.

Kanda soupira.

Il aurait voulu quitter la place principale, mais il fallait vraiment qu'ils s'arrêtent de marcher pour Allen. Il s'approcha de l'Hôtel de ville et se posa sur les marches, asseyant délicatement Moyashi contre son propre corps, de sorte que le blandin coucha sa tête sur son épaule. Le kendoka se crispa. Il n'était que peu fan des contacts du genre, mais Allen n'était pas qu'à moitié conscient et il ne tiendrait pas assis tout seul. Alors il acceptait – tolérait, ça. Ce gamin l'énervait. Il n'était même pas foutu de survivre seul et il osait, osait les repousser ? Sérieusement. Il lui aurait filé des baffes quand il pensait à ça. Mais il savait très bien que ce n'était pas la solution, Johnny le lui avait assez répété.

Ce dernier souriait gentiment, d'ailleurs, en les regardant. Il fouilla dans son sac et lui présenta un objet.

« Donne lui de l'eau, il doit pouvoir boire. »

Opinant, Kanda s'empara de la gourde que lui tendait le scientifique. Il héla le maudit d'un « hé » sec, ce dernier gémissant, reprenant un peu conscience. Le brun attendit d'être sûr qu'il soit à même de réagir et pencha précautionneusement la tête du blandin pour qu'il boive sans s'étouffer. Allen prit le goulot en bouche, Kanda le laissant faire à sa guise. Il relâcha bientôt la gourde, et reposa directement sa tête sur son épaule.

Le kendoka retint un soupir d'agacement.

« Ça va le faire pour lui ? » demanda-t-il à Johnny.

Le scientifique eut un hochement de tête hésitant.

« Il faut surtout espérer que Timcanpy revienne vite avec le Maréchal Tiedoll. Ça va aller pour Allen s'il se repose avec nous deux, mais ça ne pourra pas rester longtemps comme ça.

—Ouais. »

Sec, Kanda but à son tour. Il avait les nerfs en pelote et envie de tout dégommer. Il se demandait si cette fouille merde de Link s'en était sorti. Il leur avait été bien utile, le con. Mais s'il y passait, si Apocryphos, ce monstre, avait raison de lui, ça voudrait dire qu'ils étaient dans une merde encore plus grande que ce qu'il croyait. Kanda n'aimait pas Link. Sauf qu'il faisait un bon allié temporaire. Sans ça, ils seraient _à fond_ dans la merde.

Dans son sommeil, Allen gémit faiblement. On aurait dit qu'il avait froid. Kanda le repoussa vers Johnny, qui le réceptionna en caressant son crâne, et ôta sa veste. De son manteau d'exorciste, il couvrit le corps du maudit. Il aurait froid lui aussi, mais il n'en mourrait pas.

Y avait plus qu'à prier pour que Timcanpy leur ramène le vioque rapidement.

* * *

C'était étrange. Oui, étrange. Il était dans une buée inconsciente, un flou de pensée, de sensation, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il savait juste qu'il perdait de l'emprise sur son corps. Sur lui-même. Sur son âme. Allen respira plus vite, sa poitrine se soulevant dans la panique. Il avait vraiment peur. Autour de lui, il n'y avait que du noir. Il ne parvenait pas à y voir clair. Il n'y avait rien à faire, c'était comme si son corps était emprunté par un autre. Aucune chaleur. Aucune froideur. Rien, si ce n'est le trouble. Le jeune homme ne savait pas pourquoi il avait peur. C'était comme si ses sens lui dictaient qu'un danger était imminent. Alors, étendu dans cette obscurité, il attendait que se révèle ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il voulait juste comprendre où il se trouvait, se rappeler comment il y était arrivé, qui il était, mais il n'y avait rien. Aucune bribe d'information ne naissait dans son cerveau, c'était comme s'il avait tout oublié. Il avait beau cherché, rien n'apparaissait.

Le blandin se redressa, il parvenait à avoir une emprise sur ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, preuve qu'il n'était pas dans le vide. Il avait mal à la tête. Son corps, semblable à une masse douloureuse, le lançait. Il tituba, noyé dans cet océan sombre. Il disséqua le noir, se perdant parmi les ombres. Un souffle de vent s'infiltre sous ses vêtements – il réalisa tardivement qu'il en portait. Ses bras enserrèrent son propre torse. Il avait froid, en fait. Récupérait-il ses sensations ?

Alors qu'il analysait son environnement maigre, une pensée fusa dans son crâne, avec elle un mirage.

_Je suis Red._

Non, il n'était pas vraiment Red. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait ça, mais il avait tort. Il ne pouvait pas être Red.

_Allen, est-ce que c'est toi ?_

Non plus. Il n'était pas Allen. Était-il Red, alors ? Il devait forcément être un des deux. Il ne savait plus. Le cœur gros, il se mit à pleurer, là, dans le noir, dans le vent, désespérément seul.

« Allen ! »

Une voix l'appelait. Mana ? Mana ne pouvait pas. Mana n'était pas… Il avait menti. Mais il l'aimait, et il voulait le voir. Des sanglots secouèrent son corps.

Malgré lui, il se perdait.

_Mana, c'est toi ? Je t'attends ! Viens ! _

Allen se rappelait ce nom. À son entente, son cœur se serra, devenant lourd de sentiments conflictuels.

« Mana ?! Je suis là ! Je suis là ! »

Il criait, maintenant. Participant à l'appel, il entendait son père – c'était son père, oui, c'était ça ! lui rendre son cri, en un écho infini. Ça finissait par le rendre mal à l'aise. Est-ce que la voix mentait, elle aussi ?

Mana était mort. Alors ce n'était pas Mana. Ça ne pouvait pas être Mana. Elle lui répondait et ne démentait pas, pourtant.

Allen réalisa qu'il ne se rappelait même plus le son de sa voix... La pensée lui creva l'estomac. Douloureuse, elle faisait si mal. Allen n'en revenait pas. Il oubliait un peu plus Mana.

Une autre voix s'éleva.

« Allen. »

C'était celle de Cross Marian, son maître. Il le fixait, au loin. Allen aperçut son visage.

« Tu dois avancer. »

Il le savait bien, qu'il devait avancer. Mais vers où ? Qui était là pour guider ses pas ? Personne, lui soufflait une pensée insidieuse et traître. Tôt ou tard, ça arrivait. Mais là, c'était trop tôt. Allen n'avait jamais eu le bon accompagnement. Jamais la bonne attache. Alors il aurait eu besoin d'un peu plus de temps avant d'être propulsé face à toute cette merde. Bon sang, il n'aimait pas être grossier, mais ça… c'était ingérable.

Le blandin eut peur de perdre espoir. De perdre tout court. C'était énormément déconcertant de sentir sa volonté, sa confiance, et son optimisme filer entre ses propres doigts. Il expérimentait cette sensation dans un mal être palpable. Et avec ce qu'il savait, il n'avait plus envie. Ça lui revenait justement. La révélation.

Mana avait toujours menti.

Le Comte avait raison.

Son paysage intérieur se modifia. Autour de lui, tout devint encore plus sombre. Plus noir que noir. Une colère intense le submergea, le jeune homme se retrouvant aux prises avec un sentiment horrifiant. Destructeur, et terrible. Il se sentait si submergé qu'il avait presque envie de s'arracher la peau. Comme s'ils étaient dix milles êtres en colères à l'intérieur de lui qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir, qu'à crier au monde leur colère.

Ils ne le pouvaient pas. Lui, si.

Pour la énième fois dans son sommeil, Allen hurla.

« MOYASHI, PUTAIN ! »

… Ses yeux virent clair, cette fois.

Il était allongé sur ce qui avait tout l'air de l'intérieur d'une charrette recouverte d'une bâche blanche. Le tissu laissait filtrer certains courants d'airs et ses omoplates le lançaient à force d'être allongé à même le bois.

Kanda retenait son épaule, d'une emprise revêche. Il sourit, reconnaissant bien là son camarade. Johnny, quant à lui, paraissait mort d'inquiétude. Le poids de la culpabilité noua son estomac. Il ferma les yeux, il avait besoin de quelques secondes. Juste quelques secondes.

Encore un peu…

De sommeil…

Exténué, Allen se rendormit. Il priait pour ne pas rêver.

* * *

Kanda était agacé. Ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils attendaient ce foutu golem et ce foutu Maréchal, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne pointaient le bout de leur trompe. Il avait envie de zigouiller tous les passants qui se promenaient à sa vue, la crainte de voir Apocryphos débouler à tout moment. Il avait le temps de les tuer dix fois d'ici à ce que Tiedoll rapplique. Le scientifique percevait son agacement mais s'abstenait de murmurer des paroles réconfortantes, Kanda l'ayant envoyé paître lorsqu'il avait essayé.

Johnny tenait Allen dans ses bras, pendant que Kanda se gelait sans sa veste. Il commençait vachement à regretter, ça aussi. Le kendoka s'agrippa à Mugen, fantasmant l'image mirifique d'un assassinat dans sa vision mentale. Oh qu'il avait des envies de meurtres. Il y avait bientôt plus de sel en lui que dans l'océan tant il était à bout. À force d'épuisement, de stress, et de courses, ils l'étaient tous les trois.

Si le Japonais ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il s'inquiétait un peu pour Moyashi. Il poussait quelques couinements en dormant, bougeait les paupières, mais ne disait mot. Johnny essayait de faire l'optimiste, mais il était nerveux pour cacher son anxiété. Alors Kanda prenait sur lui, comme toujours. Ça l'énervait de ne pas contrôler cette foutue frousse et d'être aussi sensible à la situation. Il se doutait bien que c'était parce que ce qui se passait était important pour lui. Au sens où il tenait à aider Allen. Il ne le lui avait pas encore dit correctement, et il espérait en avoir l'occasion.

Avoir une vraie discussion avec lui. Commencer quelque chose, peut-être : une amitié sincère. C'était con, mais une part de lui désirait ça. Alma l'avait trop profondément atteint… La pensée lui tira un sourire doux-amer. Il savait aussi qu'il devrait peut-être tuer Allen si le Quatorzième prenait sa place. Ça aussi, il ne l'espérait pas. Tout ça ne dépendait pas de lui. Le sort du Moyashi était entre les mains du destin, et les siennes propres. Il était le seul à pouvoir se sauver. Pas sans aide. Encore fallait-il que ce con l'accepte.

Tout ce que Kanda ruminait le rendait cinglé. Rester assis à poireauter, ça n'avait jamais été son fort.

Enfin, la silhouette d'un charriot se pointa à l'autre bout de la place. Kanda reconnut le vieil homme aux rennes. Il eut un rictus.

Ils allaient peut-être pouvoir se tirer d'affaire, et il allait peut-être éviter de bousiller les marchands qui venaient leur demander s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose toute les cinq minutes.

Foutue ville un jour de marché.

* * *

Tiedoll se mit à l'arrêt devant eux, fouettant son cheval pour qu'il stationne. Les roues crissèrent sur le sol de manière monstrueuse. À la hâte, Kanda et Johnny avaient saisi Allen, le brun par les épaules, le scientifiques par les jambes, pour le faire monter à l'intérieur, le vieillard venant les aider. Ils tirèrent la bâche obstruant l'habîtacle du charriot, et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Kanda de découvrir ce salopard de Link assis au fond en toute quiétude.

Alors Apocryphos ne l'avait pas eu. D'accord, il avait espéré qu'il survive. Mais qu'il soit revenu en compagnie de Tiedoll, il trouvait ça suspect. Il préférait tenir l'autre à distance.

Son instinct s'allumant, il réagit :

« T'as rien à faire ici, le chien de Luberrier.

—Je veux vous aider. »

Kanda grogna, mais avant qu'il ne hurle, Allen toussa. Johnny perdit gauchement emprise sur ses jambes, comme il se débattait, et l'adolescent se redressa douloureusement, signe qu'il se réveillait.

« Arrêtez de vous battre…, » murmura-t-il. « Je… j'ai chaud. »

Johnny paniqua, de sorte que Kanda reçut tout le poids du blandin, qui s'écroulait entre ses bras. Tiedoll s'adressa à Link :

« Va conduire, Johnny et moi allons l'examiner. Kanda, aide-moi à le soulever.

—Putain, il bouffe pas que des légumes. »

Après avoir savamment râler, baragouinant un tch, le Japonais s'exécuta. Ils allongèrent aussi confortablement que possible Allen, à savoir sur son manteau. Il se les pelait toujours autant, du coup, de son côté. Kanda s'assit dans un coin, Mugen en main, serrant sa veste trop maigre contre son corps trop froid. Johnny lui adressa un sourire, tandis que Tiedoll ricanait dans sa moustache. Ça lui donnait envie de leur mettre des droites. Enfin, pas à Johnny. Il appréciait Johnny beaucoup plus que son vieil emmerdeur de maître qui se prenait pour son père.

Johnny et Tiedoll s'affairèrent autour du maudit. Ils examinèrent son œil, nettoyèrent sa plaie avec une trousse que le Maréchal avait sur lui. Ce n'était pas un vrai médecin, mais pour des premiers secours, c'était mieux que rien.

Au bout de quelques instants, ils se tournèrent vers lui.

« Le verre est ressorti, il a eu de la chance, » dit Johnny avec un soulagement palpable dans la voix. « Ça a seulement entaillé sa paupière. »

Tiedoll hocha la tête.

« Un peu de repos, et ça ira bien. Link ! » il tapa sur le fond du charriot, souhaitant interpeler le corbeau, « arrête toi, je vais reprendre les rennes. On va tenter de quitter la ville.

—Très bien. »

Ils freinèrent.

Kanda se taisait, et décida qu'il ferait mieux de dormir lui aussi.

Au même moment, Moyashi se mit à gueuler. Son cri glaça tout le monde dans l'habitacle. L'Asiatique eut le réflexe de se précipiter sur lui, pour l'empêcher de trop s'agiter dans son sursaut. Johnny l'aida, apeuré. De nouveau, Kanda se sentit soucieux. Il ne savait pas ce que l'autre avait vu, mais ça l'avait sévèrement atteint. Il avait l'impression que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec la guerre.

_Foutu Moyashi, qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ?_

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Et voilàà pour ce troisième chapitre ! Ça patauge un peu encore, mais c'est le but, les pauvres vont en voir de belles ~**

**Reviews ? **

**N'hésitez surtout pas ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**Merci d'avoir lu o/**


End file.
